Don't Cry My Sons
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: There are four short chapters to this story, each of them discribe how Splinter deals with his sons bad dreams, how they feel, questions, and fears...COMPLETED!
1. Leo's Bad Dream

"Master Splinter…" An 8-year-old Leonardo had just woken up from a bad dream, his eyes were full of water; sniffling and whimpering, as he entered his sensei's room. "Master Splinter…" he continued to called out to Splinter. Splinter opened his eyes slowly as he turned on his small lamp and turned to see his frightened son.

"What is the matter Leonardo?" Splinter welcomed his son with opened arms as Leonardo slowly walked to his father.

"I-I had a b-bad dream…" he said trying to speak between hiccups. Splinter hugged his son and rocked him back and forth; he had never seen his son this scared before.

"What was your dream about, my son?" Splinter wiped his son's tears away as he watched Leo trying his best to hold them back.

"I-I dreamed…that we…we got separated and…I wasn't able…to find you…_**SNIFF**_" Splinter's eyes widened, he gave his son a reassuring smile and kissed him lightly on the head.

"Oh, my son, Do not fear your dreams…they are merely…dreams. They are not real and they will not harm you." Leo wiped his tears and looked at his father, "R-Really?"

"Yes…"

Still feeling a bit uneasy, Splinter smiled and said, "If you wish to sleep with me tonight I-"

Leonardo quickly went under the covers of his master's bed and cuddled up next to him. Splinter chuckled, as he lay back down and held his son to make him feel more safe. "Splinter?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, my son…"


	2. Raphael's Question

The next night…

"Today we will be talking about the ancient Japanese method of Yoga…" Splinter was watching his favorite show on Japanese techniques and methods for both the mind and the body. As he was watching TV, he was unaware that his younger son, Raphael, seemed to be watching him from the stairs. Splinter left ear twitched as he heard his son yawing as quietly as possible.

"Why are you up my son?" Splinter said as he put the TV on mute.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked coming down from the stairs.

"It is simple, Raphael, you were yawning." He said as he turned towards the stairs. Raphael was the one child who felt to energetic to sleep. Splinter often had trouble getting him to bed, so he would either put him back in his room or serve him milk to sleep faster…but nothing seemed to work.

"But I was being as quiet as possible, Master Splinter." Raphael said sitting next to Splinter.

"Why are you up my son? You should be in bed."

"I…uh…can't sleep. Yeah that's it."

"That is always yours excuse my son…" Splinter looked as his son's eyes, Raphael seemed worried about something. Placing his hand on his son 's shoulder, Raphael looked up at his master and tilted his head. "What is troubling you?"

"Uh…nothing." He said as he turned away with rosy cheeks.

"Raphael…" Raph sighed and turned to his father without looking at him.

"Well…ya see…I was reading this weird book last night and it said that when people die another person is born-"

"Where…"

"Did someone die so I could be born?"

Splinter stopped before he could continue his sentence, he never really thought of that. Bringing his son closer to him, he thought on that question and sighed. Then he got an idea, "Get your coat my son, but you must be silent about it."

"Why…where are we-"

"Shhh…go and come back here."

Raphael nodded and did what his father said. Retrieving his coat, he and Splinter walked in the sewer tunnels and went up a manhole that lead to the park. Scooping the area, splinter carried his son to a quiet spot and sat on the cool grass.

"Why are we here, Master Splinter?"

Splinter smiled and told him to look up; and he did, there where so many stars in the sky. The big dipper, the little dipper, Orion's belt, all of them were up there.

"You see my son, when a star dies another is born, and when a person dies a child is born. It is all a part of life."

"Like in the Lion King."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, they called it…the circle of life. When an animal dies, it become one with the earth and give new life to another animal."

"That's right." Splinter smiled, he felt his son understood more than he.

"So who ever died, gave me life?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So when you grow older, you will be able to give life to someone else."

"Oh…" Raphael looked at his father and asked. "Would you give your life, so another would live?"

Splinter paused for a moment and folded his arms to think, "If it means giving life to another son like you…then yes." Raphael smiled and hugged his father tightly, he felt so special to have a father just like Splinter.

"Oh, my son…you and your brother's mean the world to me…I would give the world to you if possible, but for now, I can only give you…" Looking down he sees his son fast asleep in his arms. He chuckled, "my love." Giving him a light kiss on his head, he lifted his son and returned to the sewers.


	3. Donny's Feelings

"Now, I want you to do these math problems and when I return, I hope that each of you will be finished." Splinter was giving his sons their daily schoolwork, in order to be a good ninja; you also needed a good education. Just as Splinter was making his leave, Donatello tugged on his robe and gave him his work.

"Finished Master Splinter." He said in a cheery tone. Splinter looked at Donatello in disbelief, but to his amazement, Donatello was indeed finished.

"Very well my son, you may watch TV quietly, the rest of you must be finished when I return." Splinter took Donatello's schoolwork and went into his meditation room to correct it. As Donny walked passed his brother's, in a whispered tone, Raphael said under his breathe, "Smarty pants teachers pet." Donny heard this and stopped, he couldn't help it if the answers were so easy.

Later that day, Donny sat in his little work area, while his brother played in the dojo.

"Hey Donny!" Leo shouted. "Wanna play?"

Donny's face lit up, when Raph said, "I don't think so, he might feel we're too dumb for him."

Donny frowned and returned to his work. Splinter noticed this and went to him. "Donatello?" He turned. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to fix my Gameguy…could you pass me the screwdiver, Master Splinter?" (Pronounced "screwdriver")

Of course Splinter had no idea what a screwdriver looked like, so he gave him a ratchet instead. Donny looked at his Master and asked, "Don't you know what a screwdiver is, Master Splinter?" Splinter smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm afraid not, but I'm sure you know more than I, my son."

"Yeah…I bite too much…" he said under his breath. Splinter felt that there was more going on.

"What seems to be the problem, Donatello?"

Donny looked at his father with eyes of sorrow and said, "…Am I too smart?"

"Why do you ask this?"

Without saying anything, he turned to his other son's, just by Donatello's look told him everything. Splinter took his son in his arms and sat him on Splinter's lap. "Now, you listen to me…you being smart is a good thing. Because when they need help the most, **you** will have the answers."

"Really?"

"Yes…its good to be smart, because when you face your enemies…you'll already know what they're tactics are and what style they use."

"Wow!" He smiled and hugged Master Splinter tightly.

"Hey Donny…" it was Raph. "Um…my uh…my game guy broke…can you fix it?"

Donny smiled and nodded.


	4. Mikey's fear

"Come my son's, it is time for bed." It was 8:30, which was the time all his sons went to bed. All the baby turtles got up from playing and went to their beds. But as soon as Mikey went to his bed, he heard an eerie sound that frightened him. He covered himself with his barney blanket and whimpered, soon the sound got louder. Peeking out of his blanket, he saw a pair of GLOWING RED EYES!

"SPLIIIIIIIINTER! SPLINTER HELP ME!"

Splinter's heart suddenly stopped as he heard his son's cry and ran up to his room. Entering his son's room, he saw Michelangelo crying and shaking from fear. "My son what happened?" But Mikey was too scared to explain. He cried and cried, Splinter went to him and held him in his arms. Rocking his son back and forth, his other sons heard their brother crying.

"What's going' on Master Splinter?" Raphael asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Why's Mikey crin?" Donny asked.

Splinter look at Michelangelo, who seemed to have calmed down, and sighed. Without looking at his other sons, he told them to return to their beds; but as for Mikey, he would stay in Splinter's room for tonight. Placing his son on his bed, he sat on his rocker and sighed. "Why were you crying my son? Did something frighten you?" Mikey looked away from him and silently nodded. Splinter tilted his head; Mikey's silence was concerning him deeply. "Do you want to tell me what you saw?" Mikey's eyes filled with fear as he shook his head. Splinter went to his son and embraced Michelangelo. He wanted to keep his son safe from whatever scared him, but he also didn't want his son to live in fear.

"I…I could draw it…" He got up and brought some paper, from the kitchen table he left this morning, and took a black crayon. Running back to Splinter's room, he sat down and began drawing the creature. The creature was hunched over and had two large arms, with long nasty hair and large glowing eyes. Splinter took the drawing and examined his carefully. "This is what you saw?" He nodded.

"How about this, I'll sleep with you tonight and keep a lookout for this monster." Mikey's face brightened, as he held Splinter's hand and walked back to his scary room. He turned on the light, Splinter's eyes widened. WHAT A MESS! He thought, no wonder he gets nightmares, with this mess anyone would be scared. He smirked a bit; he almost made himself laugh. "First let's clean this room, okay?" And that's what they did, after about an hour of cleaning, Splinter sat down and rubbed his back; he needed to find Mikey a smaller room or maybe less toys. Mikey yawned and crawled into his bed, waiting for Splinter to come with him. Turning off the light, Splinter went underneath the covers and felt his son cuddling next to him. Suddenly, the eerie sound he heard before rose.

Whimper "S-Splinter…"

Turning on the light, Mikey was surprised that the source of the sound was a small mouse. Mikey laughed, "It's just a mouse, Splinter." Splinter knelt down and placed the mouse outside of his son's room. "I wonder if he's your cousin, giggle." Splinter arched his brow and wondered that himself. Returning to bed with his son, he turned off the light. Suddenly the glowing red eyes, he saw, reappeared.

"SPLINTER!"

"No, no, no my son. Shhh, look," Turning the lights on, he pointed to his son's toy bear that glowed in the dark. "It's just your glow in the dark bear."

"B-But the eyes…why are they red?"

"Perhaps you had them sent on a red color instead of yellow." He took the bear and showed his son.

"Oh…so all the things I was scared of…was just that mouse and my teddy bear?"

"Yes."

"Wow…I got scared for nothing."

"No, you got scared because the moon was playing tricks on you?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…Okay…I feel better now." Seeing his father leave, he moaned. "Um…could you still s-sleep with me. Just for tonight?"

Splinter smiled and nodded; he covered himself and his son as they both fell into a blissful slumber.

**THE END...**

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it n-n!**


End file.
